


Green Thumb

by Orithain



Series: Tulips [10]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Vic, Mac, and a garden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 1998.

"Hey, Vic, come check this out!" Mac was curled up in the bay window in their bedroom, staring down the street.

Vic wondered if Mac was going to end up the gossip of the neighborhood, but he came over to see what had his partner so fascinated.

"Check out Mr. Zaminsky. He's been at this for nearly two hours."

Following Mac's directions, Vic looked down the street, absently noting that Katey's cat was stuck to the adhesive outside the Zaminskys' front door, and staring in amazement when he reached Mr. Zaminsky. The old man was digging massive holes in his front yard. It looked remarkably like an exploded mine field. "What the hell?"

"He's digging up tree roots," Mac explained.

"There aren't any trees in his yard!" Vic exclaimed.

"I know, but just watch." And sure enough, moments later, Mr. Zaminsky dropped the hatchet he had been swinging and reached down into the hole he was standing in, coming up with a section of tree root in his hands. Vic stared at the elderly man, then up and down the street. It was a new neighborhood, and there weren't any trees. Well, there were saplings in the front yards, but this section of root was thicker than the trunks of the newly planted trees. The only thing Victor could imagine was that existing trees had been cut down and the stumps just bulldozed under when the development was built. But he couldn't come up with a single logical explanation for why Mr. Zaminsky was digging the remnants up. He shook his head in amazement.

"That is so weird! But why do we care?"

Mac grinned. "We don't. But it did remind me that we have to do something about our own yard if we want it to look good next spring."

"Mac, neither of us is exactly what I'd call blessed with a green thumb. What did you have in mind?" Vic was getting nervous again; this sounded like another of Mac's seemingly harmless ideas that ended up with Vic in trouble. Or embarrassed. Or both. He still hadn't quite forgiven Mac for the Halloween party fiasco. Or the babysitting episode.

"Come with me." Mac climbed out of the window seat and motioned Vic to follow him.

"Any time. But shouldn't we stay inside then?" Vic leered suggestively, hoping to sidetrack Mac.

Mac laughed and kept going. "Hold that thought, love. Right now, I want you to come to the back yard with me."

Vic sighed and followed. What could possibly happen in the back yard after all? When he walked out the back door, he stopped dead, staring in amazement. Sometime since the last time he'd been out here, Mac had had a small greenhouse built in the back corner. Vic looked at his lover in bemusement, then headed for the insulated glass building to see if he could figure out why.

As soon as he stepped through the door, a huge smile spread across his face. Everywhere he looked he saw the same thing - tulips. Hundreds and hundreds of tulips of every shape, size and color. Ever since the ridiculous case that had brought them together, tulips seemed to be their flower, and Mac seemed to enjoy making romantic gestures. He turned to face Mac, joy shining on his face.

Mac smiled back, relieved that Vic liked his surprise. It was sometimes hard to know what would be too much, but so far he seemed to be doing pretty well. Vic's kiss made it clear that he approved of the greenhouse and its contents, and Mac lost himself in the pleasure of his partner's touch and taste.

Vic eventually had to release Mac's mouth or faint from lack of air. His green eyes glowed with happiness, and he simply said, "Thank you." Nothing more was needed.

After several more kisses, they finally went back outside to do the actual yardwork. They were fortunate enough to have a huge old maple tree in the back corner of their lot, but much as they loved its beauty, it seemed to shed enough leaves to carpet the city in the fall. They both armed themselves with rakes and went to do battle with the enemy. But it was a beautiful autumn day, and raking leaves was boring, so they spent as much time watching the flex of each other's muscles and engaged in mock duels with their rakes as they did in actual work.

Their yells and laughter carried to the next house on the still afternoon air, and Roy Fletcher, the architect who lived to one side and who had fought Victor with swords after having a bit too much to drink at his Halloween party, glanced out the window of his upstairs study which happened to overlook both their backyards. Seeing the two men playing outside, he put aside his work for a moment to watch them, letting himself fantasize about being down there with them.

Oblivious of their audience, Mac let Vic get closer, then pounced on him, dropping his rake and pulling Vic's out of his hands. He backed Vic against the fence, pulling his T-shirt free of his jeans, and running his hands over Vic's torso, teasing at the nipples that hardened in the cool air.

Vic moaned, leaning on the fence for support, and arched into Mac's touch. He grabbed Mac's hands and held one to his nipple, feeling Mac flick the nipple ring. He dragged Mac's other hand down to his groin, letting the other man feel how hard he was already. Just looking at Mac was sometimes enough to make him ache. He couldn't believe how much he loved and wanted the younger man even though Mac often still irritated the hell out of him.

Mac stroked Vic's erection, tracing its shape with his fingers while Vic moaned into his mouth. He slowly unfastened the button and started to pull down the zipper. He smiled when he found that Vic wasn't wearing anything under his jeans; it looked like Mac's influence was wearing off on him. Mac pushed the jeans down around Vic's knees and dropped down to kneel in front of Vic. That put him at eye level with Vic's erection and he couldn't resist admiring it. He thought his lover had the most beautiful face and body he'd ever seen, and his cock matched the rest of him. Long and thick, already flushed almost purple and dripping beads of pre-cum from the tip, Mac had to taste it. He lapped at the head, drinking in the flavor of Vic's arousal, then began working his way down the length, licking and nibbling gently toward the base of the shaft and his lover's aching balls. He licked at the sac, then sucked the balls into his mouth, one after the other, rolling them on his tongue while Vic gasped and moaned above him.

Watching from his window, Roy unconsciously started to stroke his own growing erection.

Mac slowly worked his way back up Vic's cock, sucking lightly as he went. By this time Vic's hips were jerking uncontrollably, and finally he couldn't take the teasing any longer. He grabbed Mac by the hair and thrust into his mouth, moaning with pleasure at the sensation of Mac's hot mouth after the cool air.

Mac simply held Vic in his mouth at first, just absorbing the taste and feel of him. When Vic was begging, he started to suck lightly and slowly, ever so slowly, began to bob his head up and down as he gradually let Vic's cock slide a little farther in each time. Then his tongue stroked Vic while he was sucking him, and Vic yelled his name, but Mac pulled off before Vic could come.

Vic yelped at the sudden cool air striking his cock, which flagged slightly. He stared at Mac accusingly. "Why'd you stop?"

Mac grinned. "Obviously, I didn't want you to come yet." He suddenly jumped to his feet and spun Victor around to face the fence. He pulled a tube of lubricant out of his jacket pocket and hastily readied both of them. "I want you to do something for me, Vic," he breathed in his lover's ear, making the older man shudder as he blew on the sensitive whorls and then nibbled on the lobe. "I want to take you now, but I don't want you to come. Can you do that for me, lover? Can you hold on till I'm done?"

"Are you nuts?!?" Vic couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this some kind of dominance game Mac was playing?

"No, but after I come inside you, I want _you_ to take _me_ , hard and fast. But to do that, you have to hold on till I'm finished. Will you do that for me, Vic?" Mac was sucking Vic's throat now, leaving another mark on him.

Vic could only whimper and nod, having lost the power of speech at the images Mac's request sent through his mind. He had no idea how he would manage it, but he would do what Mac wanted. Even if it killed him.

Meanwhile Mac was pressing into Vic, slowly sliding inside in one long, smooth glide. Vic braced himself against the fence with both hands, digging his nails in to keep from reaching for his cock. He was so hard it hurt, and when Mac moved one hand up from his hip to pinch a nipple, he screamed. Mac kept stroking in and out of him, rubbing over his prostate till he thought he would go mad with the pleasure. He shifted slightly so Mac didn't keep hitting that pleasure point or he'd never be able to hold out. He started contracting his muscles rhythmically to force Mac to come.

Mac cried out at the suddenly tightened grip and started to thrust faster. He moved both hands back to Vic's hips to hold him steady while he pumped into him. Vic pushed back against him, and Mac bit down on his shoulder to stifle his cry as he came into Vic's ass, thrusting in a final time as deeply as he could. Finally he released Vic's shoulder, kissing the bloody mark apologetically, then slowly disengaged from Vic.

Vic straightened up and turned to face Mac, flexing his fingers which had begun to cramp while he dug them into the fence. Mac smiled, pulled the lube back out of his pocket and handed it to him, turned around and dropped to all fours in the pile of leaves at Victor's feet. Vic lost no time in applying the slick to himself and Mac and hastily stretching his lover. Then he rammed into Mac, beyond controlling himself. He fucked Mac hard, just as he had hoped, taking him savagely. Though he was too spent to come again, Mac felt pleasure pulse through him when Vic came, practically howling.

Next door, Roy came moments after Vic did, then jumped up swearing as he realized he'd just covered the plans for the new building he was working on with semen.

The two men sank down into their bed of leaves, still joined. Mac started to laugh, and Vic pulled out of him and flipped him over to see his face. "What?" he asked as he shifted on top of Mac into his favorite position.

"Still think I don't have a green thumb and can't make anything grow?"

Vic laughed too. "You can make me grow anytime, love!"

**Author's Note:**

> And with "Mr. Zaminsky" we come to the end of Karen's neighbors. I had to marry him off to Nic's ex-neighbor; they seemed made for each other. (Let me know if you ever figure out where he's getting the roots from, Karen.) Thanks, they populated my neighborhood very nicely and in a very OaTish fashion.


End file.
